This is an application for funds to support a Summer Training Institute On "The Self and Society in Aging Processes" to be held at the University of Wisconsin in Madison, Wisconsin from June 25 to June 29,1995. The Institute is designed to provide a one week course on theoretical and empirical approaches to the study of macro-level, social structural features of aging and how they are linked with micro-level, individual experiences of aging. The intended audience is 15 social scientists in formative stages of their careers (two years of productive postdoctoral research work in behavioral and social aspects aging will be required). Each day of the five day program will include three activities: (1) two overview lectures designed to introduce trainees to guiding; conceptual frameworks and key research findings on social structural and individual aspects of aging and their integration; (2) a research development workshop in which each trainee will present his or her own research ideas for critique; and (3) a research seminar presented by a visiting faculty member. Seven experienced social gerontologists will serve as Institute faculty: Carol Ryff (Director), David Chiriboga, Glen Elder, Linda George, Jon Hendricks, Victor Marshall, and Susan Whitbourne. Faculty lectures will provide: (l) an historical overview of gerontological research in the self and society tradition; (2) a critical assessment of prior attempts to link individual and social structural factors; (3) an examination of mechanisms proposed as linkages between these two research levels, and (4) three substantive research topics that illustrate how macro-micro linkages can be studied (life transitions, class and health, structural constraints and human intentionality). In addition, five visiting faculty will present research seminars: Drs. Robert Atchley, Dale Dannefer, Richard Easterlin, Hazel Markus, and Shelley Taylor. This Institute will provide younger scientists with an in-depth understanding of social scientific research that crosses disciplinary boundaries to build integrative research programs, and provide renewed interest among established researchers developing theoretical and empirical frameworks that link social structural and individual aspects of aging. Plans to provide followup interaction between faculty and trainees and to facilitate educational dissemination of the products of the Institute are summarized.